thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyonette du Marquin
Lyonette du Marquin is a royal Princess and sixth in line to the Eternal Throne of Calanfer. Although she is royalty, she was forced to resort to thievery in order to survive. After being caught by the Liscor Guard Watch, she was exiled, though saved by Erin Solstice, where she introduced herself as one of the Clavalettes, a member from a minor Noble House. Appearance She has a thin face, with bright red hair and bright blue eyes.Chapter 2.13 Personality Lyon's personality has slightly changed over the course of the story. At the beginning, she was overly dramatic, lazy, spoiled and rude. She has no qualms stealing from 'peasants.' Since being taken in by Erin though, she's slightly more inclined to work, for the sake of leveling. Although she dislikes the Barmaid class because it is a class used by peasants, she loves leveling. She abhors anything that isn't human, excluding Mrsha. After Erin was gone from Liscor however, she overcame her fear of the Antinium and fed Pawn. Background History Chronology Feeling useless at her home in Terandria, she ran away and booked a passage to Izril. After having arrived there, she had to escape from various monsters and with no food or money had to struggle not to starve to death. Lyonette came to Liscor with one of the caravans, though probably without their knowledge, that traveled there after having heard about the new discovered dungeon. As she had no money, she stole food and clothes, with the assistance of her magical artifacts, in order to survive. Eventually, Krshia and several other Gnoll merchants used Krshia's stall to bait her. Although they succeeded in catching her, it also resulted in the destruction of Krshia's stall, and more importantly, in the destruction of various spellbooks that were collected by the Silverfang Tribe, ruining their work of the last decade. As Liscor's Watch was wary of executing a possibly noble-born or the child of an important figure. As a result, the child was exiled from Liscor without any proper resources. Selys, a friend of Erin, struck a bargain with Pisces. In exchange for notifying Erin of the Princess' situation, Selys will make Pisces a Bronze-Ranked Adventurer. Erin saved Lyon and subsequently hired her for the Wandering Inn.Chapter 2.20 Initially, she is placed under Toren's tutelage.Chapter 2.01 T Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Princess Lv. 6 * Barmaid Lv. 11 * Tamer Lv. 4 * Carer Lv. 6 * Tactician Lv. 2 * Warrior Lv. 1 Skills: * Cleaning * Cooking * Footwork * Touch * Smile * Rearing * Intuition * Stamina * Strength * Tax * 1 Unknown Skill Spells: * Light Trivia * Lyon is the third daughter in her family.Chapter 3.05 L * While she appeared for the first time in Chapter 1.31, it took around 55 chapters for her identity to be finally revealed in Chapter 2.21. * She is distantly related to Magnolia Reinhart.Chapter 2.21 * Before she had started leveling in her new classes, 4 years went by without her having gained a single level,Chapter 3.23 L resulting in her almost forgetting feeling of doing so.Chapter 2.35 Therefore, she ''cherishes ''every level she now gains, no matter how insignificant the class might be. * She loves Dogs. *Being a Princess, even if a low leveled one, Lyon is permitted to grant individuals unqiue classes.Chapter 3.23 L *Her family believes that by gaining classes that are completely unfitting to royals, such as Lyon's Barmaid classs, one sullies their position. Especially her mother seems to be of that opinion, hating of letting princes even take Knight and Commander classes.Chapter 3.23 L *When she was still thieving in Liscor, Lyon owned emerald rings capable of at least casting Invisibility, shooting a spider webChapter 1.40 (possibly Webbing), and throwing a fireball,Chapter 2.20 strong enough to destroy low-enchanted magical tomes.Chapter 2.20 Quotes * (To Erin) “I intend to go north as soon as possible. I will not stay another minute in this—this hellhole of abominations and freaks!” * (To Erin) “Am I not your guest? And I am—weak. Why would you force me to work?” * (To Erin) “She’s a freak! An untrustworthy spy and troublemaker! I insist she leave at once!” * (To Erin) “Monster! You violent thug! Criminal! Rogue! You filthy, horrible, wretched—” * (To Erin) “You consort with the dead? What kind of twisted monster are you? I defy your magic, Necromancer!” * (To Erin) “I may have—that is not important! I am noble! I will not be sullied with a—commoner’s class!” * (To Reynold) “I demand to be taken along!” * (To Erin) “…Are you unwell in the head? How will a frying pan kill monsters?” * (To Erin) “Wait, you killed a zombie? By yourself?” * (To Erin) “You are insane! I thought you were just unnatural, but you are clearly—insane!” * (To Olesm) “Please, Olesm? Please? And I need butter and vegetables—I have a list here. Oh, and let me add…” * (To Pawn about the Bee Grub) “What do you mean, it looks fattening!?” * (To Zel) “If you’re willing…then welcome. As I said, my name is Lyonette. This is Mrsha. Welcome…to the Wandering Inn.” * (To herself) “I, Lyonette du Marquin, swear on my name. I swear by my blood. Someday I will…” * (To Krshia) “I, Lyonette du Marquin do solemnly grant you, Krshia Silverfang and whatever business you pursue my royal favor, now and unto perpetuity. You who have forgiven when we did not deserve it. You, whose kin we called friend however briefly. You, who have lost much—we offer our small blessing. Let the world know you are favored and that favor grant you all the riches you wish for.” * (To Bird) “Um, well, I’m not certain. Why not? I’m sure there are birds that go out in the rain. Actually, I lied. There are most definitely fish birds, Bird.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Terandria Category:Princesses Category:Barmaids Category:Issrysil Category:Carers Category:Beast Tamers